November 1st
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: Sirius' arrival at the scene of Voldemort's attack on the Potters and his promise to his godson.


This is a bit off canon because the whole scene was never fully given in the books.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the marvelous J.K. Rowling.

November 1st

A thick October fog covered the ground. Sirius could see the house in the distance. _But what was… _ A twisted knot emerged in his stomach. _Why were there so many people outside of a cold November night near James and Lily's house? _He silenced his motorbike with a quick charm as he neared the house. At first sight of the house, he almost fell off the bike, going completely numb and losing control over his hands and feet. _He went to check on Peter. When he wasn't home he knew something was wrong—he had done something awful. He had to warn Lily and James, but from what he could tell, it was too late._ A crowd of muggles surrounded destroyed remnants of a house where Lily and James's house used to be.

He parked his motorbike a few feet away from the crowd. Shoving his wand in his pocket he pushed his way through the horrified onlookers. He had gotten as close to the house as he could before reaching the muggle police. "Does anyone know what happened?" a tall, dark haired policeman whispered to another. "No," the other shorter policeman answered. "Not a mark. House was blown to bits and not a mark." Sirius' eyes immediately darted to the dilapidated house. A cluster of policemen were in the living room, or what was remaining of the living room, looking for any sign of what might have caused the apparent explosion. He finally faced what he had been fighting to ignore—James and Lily were dead. He choked back a loud sob and he stared in horror at the house. He had just been there two weeks ago with Remus for dinner. "How many sir?" the tall policeman asked.

"Two," the other answered staring at a piece of paper, "One in the living room, the other in the bedroom." Sirius wanted to curse their badges off_. One here and one there, speaking of Lily and James, his very best friends, like they were just numbers on a chart and what they had been through—all that this meant…Two_, Sirius' angry thoughts stopped abruptly when he realized the officer said two people were found. His eyes darted up to the second floor bedroom, where he knew Harry's was. A gaping hole was in the side of the house so he could see directly inside. _Had these muggle morons not checked the crib? No, they weren't that thick. Harry had to be gone. Was he alive?_ Sirius tried to look over the array of muggle heads for any sign of what may have happened to him. A horrible thought came to his mind, "Did _he_ take him?"

Sirius felt a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of an abnormally large figure in the distance hurrying away from the scene. He found his way out of the crowd, shoving his motorbike along with him, and rushing towards the figure. "Hagrid!" he called in a hoarse whisper. "Hagrid, is that you?" The figure stopped and hesitated, but eventually turned around. It was Hagrid and he was cradling a small bundle in his arms.

"Sirius?" Hagrid seemed shocked. At the sight of the small bundle Sirius finally breathed a breath he had been holding since he arrived on the scene and almost threw himself at Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Sirius said standing as close to him as possible trying to get a look at the bundle. "Is that Harry, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. Quiet little thing," Hagrid smiled slightly as he looked down at the bundle. "Dumbledore sent me over to get him just as soon as he found out—didn't want the muggles getting a hold of him."

"But he's unharmed. _He_ didn't hurt him?" Sirius asked again almost not believing Hagrid's first answer.

"Yes, he's fine, but…" Hagrid stared past Sirius' head towards the chaos behind them. "Lily and James…" he began solemnly. Sirius' eyes glazed over with tears and he began to shake. Cradling baby Harry with one hand Hagrid placed his other on Sirius' shoulder in attempts to console him. After a few moments Sirius was able to subdue his tears and speak. "Can I see him?" he asked. Hagrid, again, was hesitant, but handed Sirius the baby. Sirius cried again with tears of happiness. "I just saw him two weeks ago and he's already gotten so big," he bounced him gently. "He looks so much like them," he stared at Harry rather distant as if using Harry's hair and facial structure, like his father's, and his brilliant green eyes, matching his mother's exactly, to remember Lily and James. "What's this on his forehead," Sirius gestured to a very visible scar shaped like a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead.

"Not sure," Hagrid answered. "Didn't think it was a birthmark, but I couldn't be sure. This is the first time I've seen him in person."

"It's not a birthmark," Sirius examined it. After a few moments of silence Sirius spoke again. "Let me take him," he pleaded to Hagrid. "I'm his godfather. He's supposed to be in my care."

"Oh, Sirius, I don't know if can be doing that," Hagrid answered. "I'm here on Dumbledore's orders. I'm supposed to take him to his Aunt and Uncle's."

"Those muggles? No!" Sirius argued. "Dumbledore cannot be in his right mind."

"I dunno know what his plan is," Hagrid answered. "I s'pose if you want to care fer Harry, you'll have te take it up with him." Sirius, though devastated, knew Dumbledore was only thinking of Harry. He completely trusted Dumbledore. "Don't you worry, Harry," Sirius bent his head to Harry's ear. "We'll be together soon, just like it's supposed to be, just like they wanted." He handed Harry back to Hagrid. Hagrid managed a half smile and turned around making his way down the road. "Wait," Sirius called again. He was on Hagrid's left pushing his motorbike. "Take this," He pushed it to Hagrid. "It's enchanted. It'll get you wherever you're going a lot faster than anything you've got."

"Sirius, yer bike. Are you sure?" Hagrid asked knowing how attached Sirius was to his motorbike.

"I'm sure," Sirius answered, "I won't be needing it anymore."

"Thanks," Hagrid was able to steady the motorbike with one hand. He placed Harry in the sidecar, Sirius casting a charm to keep Harry secure for the ride. "'Member what I said Sirius," Hagrid could see the pain in his eyes, "talk to Dumbledore. He knows they would have wanted Harry to be with you." Sirius nodded his head in thanks and watched as Hagrid started the bike and slowly drove it a few yards down the road. It lifted into the air, slightly louder than Sirius would like, the silencing charm was wearing off.

Sadly, Sirius knew he would not see Harry for a long time. He knew that Peter had told their secret, sold them out to Voldemort. _Their best friend, how could he?_ Sirius was sick thinking about how he was almost chosen as the Potters secret keeper and he would have died the worst death before selling them out. _If only he had done it._ At that moment his mind was made up. He wouldn't let Lily and James die in vain. He was going to find Peter, whatever it took, and make him pay no matter the consequences. He remembered the scar on Harry's forehead. That was no birthmark. It was the mark of a curse—a curse probably cast by Voldemort himself. No man, not even someone who he once called a best friend, who was responsible for any harm to his godson, would get away with it. He looked up into the sky. The motorbike was just a small visible speck. Even if it wouldn't be for years, he knew that one day Harry and he would be together again. He would make sure of it.


End file.
